Manga Band 65
thumb|left| Sasuke und dessen Team kommen zusammen mit Orochimaru an einem Gebäude an, welches das Symbol des Uzumaki-Clans trägt. Im Inneren finden sie einige Masken, von denen sich Orochimaru eine nimmt. Sie brechen nun nach Konohagakure auf und spazieren ungesehen durch. Sasuke springt auf einen nahen Turm und Orochimaru erläutert den anderen, dass Sasuke zuerst eine gewisse Zeit braucht, um alles zu überdenken, da dies immer noch sein Geburtsort ist. Sie gehen zum Naka-Schrein, wo Orochimaru die Maske aufsetzt und den Totengott des Shiki Fuujin heraufbeschwört. Er lässt ihn seinen Bauch aufschneiden, wodurch Orochimaru zwar verwundet wird, aber auch seine Arme zurückerlangt. Er will nun mittels Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei diejenigen beschwören, die alles wissen, wozu es aber lebende Opfer braucht. Dafür gibt Juugo Sasuke etwas Sen-Chakra, wodurch sechs weiße Zetsus erscheinen, die Tobi benutzt hat, um Sasuke auszuspionieren. Vier davon nutzt er als Opfer und beschwört die vier vorherigen Hokage, deren Seelen ebenfalls vom Totengott freigegeben worden sind. thumb|left| Die vier vorherigen Hokage stehen nun vor Orochimaru, Sasuke, Suigetsu und Juugo. Tobirama Senju stellt fest, dass sie erneut von Orochimaru per Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei beschworen wurden und Hiruzen Sarutobi erkennt, dass Orochimaru zuerst das Shiki Fuujin: Kai angewendet haben muss, um ihre Seelen zu befreien. Minato fragt Orochimaru, wie er es auflösen konnte und dieser antwortet ihm, dass das Shiki Fuujin eingentlich ein Fuuin-Jutsu des Uzumaki-Clans ist und dass er, nach dem Verlust seiner Arme, die alten Schriftrollen in den Ruinen des Clans studiert hat. Hashirama Senju fragt, wer der vierte beschworene Mann sei, und Minato Namikaze antwortet ihm, dass er der vierte Hokage gewesen war. Der Erste erfährt im weiteren Verlauf, dass Tsunade, seine Enkelin, nun der fünfte Hokage ist. Hashirama erzählt den anderen, dass er Tsunade das Glücksspielen beigebracht hat, während Orochimaru zu Tobirama sagt, dass das Edo Tensei hätte am besten nie erschaffen werden sollen, da es seitdem viele Unruhen gegeben hat. Hashirama will nun seinem Bruder Vorwürfe machen, doch dieser verbietet ihm das Wort. Orochimaru erklärt, dass er sie beschworen hat, damit Sasuke sie etwas fragen kann. Sasuke stellt sich vor und Tobirama meint, dass es kein Wunder sei, dass ein Uchiha mit dem Feind agiert. Dieser richtet seine Frage an Hiruzen und fragt ihn, warum er damals Itachi diese Mission auferlegt hatte. Ferner sagt Sasuke, dass er seinen Bruder getötet hat und dass er die Wahrheit bereits von Tobi und Danzou Shimura erfahren hat, es aber dennoch von ihm persönlich hören will. Hiruzen beginnt zu erzählen, dass sie damals Itachi nach der Ermordung seines Clans zum Verräter gemacht haben und ihm allein anvertraut haben, über Akatsuki zu wachen. Ferner sagt er, dass Itachi bereits in jungen Jahren die Geheimnisse seines Clans und den Anfängen des Dorfes herausfand und dass er deshalb nicht sehr an seinen Clan gebunden war und er diese Aktionen als seine Mission ansah und sogar Akatsuki von innen ausspionierte, unter der Bedingung, dass Hiruzen Sasuke beschützt. Tobirama meint, er habe zu seiner Zeit bereits vermutet, dass sie einen Coup d'Etat planen und nichts anderes vom Uchiha-Clan erwartet hat, da sie im Geheimen immer noch dem Willen Madaras folgen. Orochimaru erwähnt, dass Tobirama die Konoha-Polizei gründete, um die Uchiha langsam aber sicher an den Rand des Dorfes zu drängen. Tobirama sagt anschließend, dass die Uchiha ein Clan sind, der vom Bösen besessen ist, was Sasuke näher erläutert haben will. Tobirama erzählt ihm, dass die Uchiha und die Senju ursprünglich Feinde gewesen sind und dass die Senju meinten, dass Liebe über den Jutsu steht, jedoch die Uchiha stellten die Jutsu über alles. In Wahrheit ist es jedoch nicht der Fall, da kein Clan eine stärkere Kraft der Liebe aufweist wie der Uchiha-Clan selbst und dass dies der Grund sei, warum sie durch den Konflikt mit dem ihnen vererbten Hass durchdrehten. Dies äußerte sich dadurch, dass wenn ein Uchiha einen ihm nahe stehenden Menschen verlor, setzte sich spezielles Uchiha-Chakra im Gehirn frei, welches den Sehnerv beeinflusst und so das Sharingan erweckt. Durch die neue Kraft und den Hass im Herzen werden alle solche Uchihas böse und dass je größer der Hass sei, desto mächtiger auch die Augen werden und sich irgendwann nicht mehr kontrollieren lassen, wie in Madaras Fall. Sasuke aktiviert sein Mangekyou Sharingan, welches sofort von Tobirama registriert wird, und fragt Hashirama, was das Dorf und die Shinobi in erster Linie sind. Trivia *Theoretisch gesehen ist es nicht möglich, dass Hashirama lebte, als Tsunade geboren wurde. *In der Shonen Jump-Ausgabe des Kapitels, als Sasuke sein Mangekyou Sharingan aktiviert, hat er fälschlicherweise kein ewiges MS. In der Band-Ausgabe wurde dies korrigiert. thumb|left| Sasuke stellt Hashirama Senju nun die Frage, was die Shinobi und das Dorf für eine Bedeutung haben. Er will wissen, warum Itachi seine Kameraden und Familie tötete und das, um das Dorf zu beschützen. Von der Antwort will Sasuke es abhängig machen, ob er sich am Dorf rächen wird oder vielleicht eine andere Richtung einschlägt. Während man in einer Rückblende sieht, wie Sasuke Orochimaru fragt, warum er damals wirklich Konohagakure angegriffen hat, gerät Tobirama plötzlich in Rage, da er meint, Sasuke wäre auch vom "Bösen" besessen. Der kurzzeitige Ausbruch hinterlässt Schäden im Raum, nachdem Hashirama seinen Bruder zur Räson bringen konnte. Der Shodai Hokage bescheinigt Sasuke, dass er einen großartigen Bruder hatte, doch als er meint, die Geschichte über die Shinobi und das Dorf würde länger dauern, erzählt Orochimaru von Madara und dem Krieg. Während Tobirama meint, Madaras Chakra zu spüren, erkennt Minato das Chakra von Naruto in Verbindung mit dem des Kyuubi. Die Hokage sind drauf und dran zum Schlachtfeld aufzubrechen und die Geschichte auf später zu verschieben, doch Orochimaru stoppt sie und Tobirama merkt, dass dieser fast vollständig aus den Zellen seines Bruders besteht. Orochimaru wird sich dagegen bewusst, dass sich Hashirama ihm beinahe widersetzen konnte. Der erste Hokage beginnt zu erzählen, was sich damals zwischen den Uchiha und den Senju zugetragen hat. Eine Rückblende beginnt, die den Kampf Madara Uchiha gegen Hashirama Senju zeigt. Madara greift mit Kyuubi und seinem Susano'o, Hashirama mit Mokuton: Mokuryuu no Jutsu und Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu an. Trivia *In der Shonen Jump-Ausgabe des Kapitels, als Sasuke sein Mangekyou Sharingan aktiviert, hat er fälschlicherweise kein ewiges MS. In der Band-Ausgabe wurde dies korrigiert. thumb|left| Die Attacken von Madara und Hashirama prallen aufeinander, was zu einer heftigen Explosion führt. Gleich danach kombiniert Madara sein Susano'o mit Kyuubi, sodass dieses Susano'o wie eine Rüstung trägt. Hashirama hatte vorher zum Schutz Mokuton: Houbi no Jutsu eingesetzt. Er lässt das Schwert von Susano'o mit Holzhänden abfangen und setzt gleich darauf Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu ein, um die Kyuubi-Susano'o-Kombination festzuhalten. Mit einem Schwerthieb wird das Jutsu aber von diesem unbrauchbar gemacht. Daraufhin verlagert der erste Hokage den Kampf in Richtung des naheliegenden Meeres, da der Untergrund immer mehr zerstört wird. Die Kyuubi-Susano'o-Kombination lässt ein Bijuu Dama entstehen, in welches es ein Schwert von Susano'o steckt. Als beides in Richtung von Hashirama geschleudert wird, beschwört dieser Kuchiyose: Gojuu Rashoumon, welches den Angriff ablenken kann und dieser erst an der gegenüberliegenden Küste zur Detonation kommt. In dem Moment fragt Hashirama Madara, ob er wirklich alles zerstören will, was die beiden aufgebaut haben. Er erklärt, dass der Kampf nichts bringe und dass dadurch nur das Dorf und die Shinobi verletzt würden. Außerdem habe der Shodai Hokage nicht vor Madara zu töten; dieser kontert aber, ob Hashirama wirklich annimmt, dass er meint, ihn so einfach töten zu können. Der Hokage antwortet nur, dass er dachte, sie wären Freunde, aber Madara entgegnet, er sei der beste. Hashirama geht daraufhin in den Sennin Moodo und setzt Senpou: Mokuton: Shinsuusenju ein. Die nun beschworene zehntausendhändige Statue und die Kyuubi-Susano'o-Kombination stürmen aufeinander zu. In einem weiteren Rückblick sieht man zwei Jungen an einem Fluss, die Steine über das Wasser springen lassen. Dabei ist der eine Junge Hashirama Senju, der dem anderen, Madara Uchiha, erklärt mit welcher Technik man die Steine am besten und weitesten springen lassen kann. Dieser stellt sich nun der Herausforderung, den Stein bis ans andere Ufer springen zu lassen. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sich die beiden getroffen haben. thumb|left| Während Madara und Hashirama ihre Konversation am Fluss fortführen, treibt der Körper eines Toten den Fluss entlang. Hashirama sieht sich den Körper reflexartig aus der Nähe an und Madara realisiert, dass Hashirama ein Shinobi sein muss, da er auf dem Wasser geht. Hashirama bemerkt, dass die angeschwemmte Person ein Mitglied des Hagoromo-Clans war und Madara sowie er selbst verlassen den Fluss in verschiedenen Richtungen, nachdem Madara erläutert, dass es eine Shinobi-Regel ist, Fremden nicht den Nachnamen zu verraten, womit er Hashirama zeigt, dass er ebenso ein Shinobi ist. Nachdem Hashirama beim Versteck der Senjus angekommen ist, erfährt er, dass Kawarama auf dem Schlachtfeld umgebracht wurde. Hashiramas jüngerer Bruder Itama Senju weint an Kawaramas Grab über den Verlust, während Hashirama seinen Vater fragt, weshalb sie unschuldige Kinder zum Schlachtfeld schicken und somit grundlos sterben lassen. Sein Vater schlägt ihn, da er der Meinung ist, dass Hashiramas Worte eine Beleidigung für Kawarama sind, der als stolzer Shinobi gestorben ist. Hashirama akzeptiert dies nicht und beklagt sich weiterhin, bis Tobirama ein weiteren Schlag von dessen Vater negieren kann, indem er ihn bittet, Hashirama zu verzeihen. Einige Zeit später unterhalten sich die drei Brüder über eine Möglichkeit, der Welt Frieden zu bringen. Eines Tages wird Itama auf dem Schlachtfeld von fünf Uchihas getötet. Hashirama, der sehr betroffen ist, geht erneut zum Fluss, an dem er Madara wieder trifft. Die beiden sprechen über den Tod ihrer engen Verwandten und Madara redet mit Hashirama über eine bessere Zukunft. thumb|left| Madara Uchiha und Hashirama Senju treffen sich nun immer wieder am Fluss und werden mehr und mehr zu guten Freunden. Die beiden trainieren auch miteinander und zeigen jeweils dem anderen ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, wie die Welt verändert werden könnte. So kann sich, ihrer Meinung nach, nur ein starker Shinobi Gehör bei den Älteren verschaffen. Nachdem Hashirama meint, er wolle so viele Jutsus wie möglich lernen, erwidert Madara nur, er sei bereits viel stärker als andere in seinem Alter. Nachdem Hashirama ein Wettrennen auf einen nahegelegenen Berg "gewinnen" konnte, betrachtet er den Ausblick. Madara beginnt stolz von seinen Augen zu reden, unterbricht sich aber, als er merkt, dass er zu viel verraten könnte. Der junge Uchiha erklärt, dass er eigentlich doch nicht so stark sei, denn er konnte seine älteren Brüder nicht beschützen. Hashirama fragt ihn, ob er denn noch Geschwister hätte. Er antwortet, dass er noch einen jüngeren Bruder hat, welchen er um jeden Preis beschützen will. Hashirama beginnt voller Freude zu erzählen, dass er genau an diesem Ort ein Dorf gründen will, in dem die Kinder gut ausgebildet werden und Missionen auch nach Alter und Erfahrung verteilt werden. Madara denkt, die Idee sei einfach zu naiv, ist aber entschlossen, sich an der Sache zu beteiligen. An diesem Ort würde in der Zukunft Konohagakure errichtet werden. Eines Tages wird Hashirama von Tobirama nach Hause beordert. Dort erwartet ihn sein Vater, Butsuma Senju, mit der Nachricht, dass er von den heimlichen Treffen seines Sohnes weiß und berichtet ihm, dass es sich bei dem anderen Jungen um einen Uchiha handelt. Wenn Hashirama nicht zum Spitzel erklärt werden will, so soll er von Madara Informationen über dessen Clan in Erfahrung bringen. Wenn der Plan schief gehen sollte, soll Hashirama Madara töten, denn dieser ist bereits jetzt als gefährlicher Shinobi bekannt. Als sich die beiden Jungen also erneut treffen, lassen sie als neue Begrüßung Steine von einer Flussseite auf die andere springen und fangen jeweils den Stein des anderen auf. Als beide eine Nachricht auf ihren Steinen vorfinden, dass Gefahr droht, verabschieden sie sich wieder. Als sie jeweils vom Ufer wegspringen, erscheinen plötzlich erst Tajima Uchiha, Madaras Vater, mit dessen Bruder Izuna. Dieser behauptet, dass er und Butsuma wohl dieselbe Idee hatten, woraufhin dieser ebenfalls mit Tobirama aus seinem Versteck hervorspringt. Trivia *Der Name dieses Kapitels ist zweideutig. Einerseits steht er für die Sicht von Madara und Hashirama auf den Wald, der später zu Konohagakure wurde, und andererseits steht er für ihr Verlangen, die Welt der Shinobi zu ändern. *Der Ort, an dem Hashirama und Madara über Konohas Gründung diskutieren, ist derselbe, an dem Hiruzen und Danzou in dessen Flashback in Kapitel 481 miteinander waren. thumb|left| Auf dem Fluss sehen sich Butsuma Senju und sein Sohn Tobirama mit Tajima Uchiha und dessen Sohn Izuna konfrontiert. Beide Parteien gehen zum Angriff über, während Hashirama aus der aktuellen Zeit erzählt, dass die Shinobi damals in dem Wissen trainiert wurden, dass das kleinste Zögern oder eine Unachtsamkeit zum Tod führen konnte. Dennoch meint er, dass der Verlust seines Kindes im Kampf, einen Shinobi innerlich treffen kann. Aus diesem Grund greift Butsuma Izuna und Tajima Tobirama an. Beide Angriffe können von Madara und Hashirama gestoppt werden, indem sie jeweils ihren Stein mit der Warnung in die Attacken werfen. Madara erklärt daraufhin, dass er niemandem verzeihen könne, der seinen Bruder angreift, egal wer der andere ist. Er erkennt, dass ihr beider Traum so niemals Wirklichkeit werden wird, da ihre Familien zu verfeindet sind. Auf die Frage seines Vaters hin, ob sie in einem drei gegen drei Kampf eine Chance hätten, verneint Madara dies mit der Begründung, dass Hashirama stärker sei als er. Hashirama erklärt, dass sie beide doch die selben Ideale hätten, aber Madara erwidert, dass er nun einmal ein Uchiha und Hashirama ein Senju ist und dass Senjus seine Brüder getötet hätten. In diesem Moment erwacht Madaras Sharingan zum ersten Mal. Die beiden bekämpfen sich von nun an immer wieder von neuem, wobei sich Madaras Einstellung völlig verändert hat und er Hashirama nun auslöschen möchte. Schließlich wurden sie jeweils Anführer ihrer Clans und während einem der vielen Gefechte, verletzt Tobirama Izuna mit seinem Hiraishin Giri lebensgefährlich. Hashirama versucht daraufhin mit Worten diesem Krieg ein Ende zu setzen, indem er Madara überzeugen will, dass sie zusammen arbeiten sollten. Madara lehnt das, auch unter Izunas Einfluss, ab und verschwindet. In der Zeit danach schwindet die Kraft des Uchiha-Clans, Madara jedoch gelangt an das Mangekyou Sharingan, dessen Kraft er, nach eigenen Angaben, von seinem verstorbenen Bruder Izuna erhalten hat. Madara lehnt noch einmal eine Bitte Hashiramas um Frieden ab. Nachdem sie daraufhin einen ganzen Tag lang gekämpft hatten, liegt Madara geschlagen am Boden umringt von mehreren Senjus. Tobirama will ihn endgültig töten, doch Hashirama hält ihn drohend zurück und möchte noch einmal von Madara wissen, wie sie eine Zusammenarbeit seiner Meinung nach ermöglichen können. Madara erwidert darauf, dass da kein Uchiha, kein Nachfahre, mehr ist, der so denkt wie er. Um aber doch noch sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und eine Zusammenarbeit zu ermöglichen fordert er, dass Hashirama seinen Bruder Tobirama töten soll. thumb|left| Tobirama kann nicht glauben, dass Madara von Hashirama verlangt seinen eigenen Bruder zu töten; er erklärt ihn für verrückt. Hashirama geht jedoch nicht darauf ein und beschließt sich selbst zu töten, da das der einzige Ausweg wäre, um für Frieden zu sorgen. Hashirama erklärt Tobirama, er solle Madara nach seinem Tod nicht töten, denn die beiden Clans sollen friedlich miteinander auskommen. Als er gerade mit einem Kunai zustechen will, verhindert Madara den Selbstmord im letzten Moment, indem er Hashiramas Hand zurückhält. Madara ist der Meinung, sein alter Freund hätte genug Mut bewiesen. Der Uchiha-Clan und der Senju-Clan verbünden sich darauf hin und sie beginnen ein Dorf zu bauen. Das Dorf wird im Feuer-Reich errichtet und nachdem es schon eine gewisse Größe erreicht hatte, treffen sich Madara und Hashirama auf dem Berg, auf dem sie sich einst von ihren Träumen erzählten. Hashirama meint, dass ihr Traum nun wahr geworden ist, sie aber noch einen Anführer für das Dorf benötigen. Er schlägt den Begriff Hokage vor und glaubt, dass Madara der richtige Anführer wäre, da er alle seine Brüder verloren hat und nun die Dorfbewohner als Brüder ansehen kann. Außerdem würden bald noch weitere Clans zum Dorf stoßen: Der Sarutobi-Clan und der Shimura-Clan. Als Name für das Dorf denkt sich Madara, als er durch ein löchriges Blatt auf das Dorf blickt, das Dorf versteckt hinter den Blättern aus. Hashirama ist "erschüttert", wie man sich etwas so primitives ausdenken kann, wobei Madara beleidigt kontert, dass Hokage, auch nicht besser sei. Dann erklärt Hashirama, dass man das Gesicht des Hokage in den Felsen meißeln müsste, sodass dieser immer über sein Dorf wachen kann. Tobirama kommt zu den beiden und erklärt, es gäbe eine Diskussion mit den Herren des Feuer-Reichs. Als Hashirama und Tobirama alleine in einem Haus sind, ist letzterer überhaupt nicht davon begeistert, dass Madara der Anführer werden soll. Er ist der Meinung als Gründer des Dorfes sollte Hashirama ihr Anführer werden, denn selbst die Uchiha sehen das so. Tobirama äußert zudem sein Unbehagen gegenüber den Uchiha, da sie immer mächtiger werden, je hasserfüllter sie sind. Plötzlich bemerkt Hashirama, dass jemand vor dem Fenster gelauscht hat und findet Madaras Blatt. Letztendlich wird Hashirama dann doch Hokage. Nach einiger Zeit treffen sich Madara und Hashirama vor der versteckten antiken Steintafel im Nakano-Schrein der Uchiha und Madara erzählt von der Teilung von Yin und Yang und der daraus erschaffenen Natur. Für Madara gibt es da zwei Interpretationen. Einmal, dass man Hand in Hand zusammenarbeiten kann oder aber, dass es bei Kooperationen zu inneren Konflikten kommen kann. Hashirama meint, er würde sich um die Sache mit seinem Bruder kümmern, doch für Madara gibt es keine Kooperation mehr. Seiner Meinung nach, würden die Uchiha sofort getötet werden, wenn Tobirama Hokage werden würde, sein Clan hat ihm das aber nicht glaubt. Da er so auch versagt hätte seinen Clan zu beschützen, sieht er ihren gemeinsamen Traum als realitätsfern an. Er will nun seinen wahren Traum leben und freut sich schon auf die Kämpfe mit Hashirama. thumb|left| Hashirama möchte von Madara wissen, welchen "wahren" Traum er anstrebt. Er schlägt vor, dass sie, wenn dieser Traum mit dem Dorf zusammenhängt, ihn mit ihrem alten Traum verbinden könnten. Madara lehnt dass jedoch ab und meint, dass Hashirama es niemals verstehen wird. Er erklärt außerdem, dass niemand an ihn herranreichen kann. Danach verlässt Madara das Dorf, dessen Struktur und Art der Shinobi-Ausbildung nun auch von anderen Ländern übernommen wird. Madara beginnt ab diesem Zeitpunkt das Dorf immer wieder zu attackieren, wobei der Blick wieder auf den bereits begonnenen Kampf im Tal des Endes gerichtet wird. Die zehntausendhändige Statue des Senpou: Mokuton: Shinsuusenju und Madaras Kyuubi-Susano'o-Kombination, welche wieder Bijuu Dama mit Schwertern kombiniert einsetzt, stürmen aufeinander zu und Hashirama benutzt das Jutsu Choujou Kebutsu. Daraufhin wird ein Großteil der Arme der Statue abgetrennt. Susano'o verschwindet nach dem Angriff und die Statue ergreift Kyuubi. Hashirama verwendet nun Kakuan Nitten Suishu und attackiert Madara direkt, der auf dem Kopf von Kyuubi steht. Madara weicht aus, aber das Holzwesen drückt Kyuubi nieder, welches daraufhin verschwindet. Nun stehen sich Madara und Hashirama Mann gegen Mann in einem, durch den Kampf entstandenen, Tal gegenüber. Madara erklärt, Hashirama würde dieses Mal nicht auf die andere Seite des Flusses kommen. Sie springen aufeinander los; Hashirama mit seinem Schwert und Madara mir Sense und Fächer. Hashirama wird von Madara getroffen und geht zu Boden. Der Hokage erklärt dann, dass er den Traum immer beschützen wird und erscheint plötzlich hinter Madara und ersticht diesen. Vorher zu Boden gegangen ist nur ein Holzdoppelgänger. Hashirama meint weiter, dass er den Traum und das Dorf gegen jeden verteidigen wird, egal ob dieser ein Freund oder aus der Familie ist. Mit letzter Kraft erwidert Madara, dass Hashirama falsch liegt und das alles in Dunkelheit versinken wird. Zurück in der Gegenwart kann sich Hashirama nicht erklären, wie Madara überlebt haben soll, denn er war sich sicher ihn getötet zu haben, zum Wohle des Dorfes; eines Dorfes das Chaos beseitigen und für Frieden und Ordnung unter den Shinobi sorgen sollte. Doch Hashirama lenkt nun ein, dass Madara vielleicht doch Recht hatte und diese Dunkelheit für Itachis Tragödie verantwortlich ist. Er nimmt die Schuld auf sich, doch Shinobi sind für ihn Menschen, die durchhalten, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen und sich dabei, wie er und Madara auch verändern können. thumb|left| Hashirama Senju hat seine Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit beendet und Sasuke rekapituliert das Gehörte. Da der erste Hokage noch nicht ganz verstanden hat, was Madara eigentlich vor hat, erklärt Sasuke ihm, dass dieser das Mugen Tsukuyomi auf die gesamte Menschheit anwenden und diese in ein einziges Gen-Jutsu versetzen will. Sasuke erkennt, dass alles, für das Hashirama und Itachi gekämpft haben, somit zunichtegemacht werden würde. Er meint, dass es schon interessant sei, dass gerade ein Uchiha den "Traum" von Hashirama fortgesetzt hat. Darauf wirft der zweite Hokage, Tobirama, ein, dass es trotz seiner negativen Haltung gegenüber dem Clan einige Uchiha gab, die für das Wohl des Dorfes gekämpft haben. Ein Beispiel dafür war Kagami Uchiha, der Vorfahre von Shisui Uchiha. Tobirama erklärt, dass er es während seiner Amtszeit nicht einfach hatte, den Clan unter Kontrolle zu bringen und dass sein Bruder eine viel zu "weiche" Einstellung hatte. Der dritte Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, ist dabei von sich der Meinung, er hätte das Erbe Hashiramas nicht würdig weitergeführt. Als er erfährt, dass Danzou Shimura, den er als Mann für die unangenehmen Dinge ausgewählt hatte, auch mit illegalen Mitteln vesuchte das Dorf zu schützen, gibt er sich die Schuld für alles, was aktuell passiert. Doch auch der vierte Hokage, Minato Namikaze, gibt sich Schuld am Status quo, denn er hat, seiner Meinung nach, das Amt des Hokage trotz hoher Erwartung viel zu kurz innegehabt und ist zu früh gestorben. Auch Orochimaru war damals überrascht, dass er aufgrund Minatos als Hokage übergangen wurde. Auf die nun entscheidene Frage, ob Sasuke das Dorf noch zerstören wolle, antwortet er, nachdem er noch einmal an die letzten Worte seines Bruders gedacht hatte, dass er nun zum Schlachfeld aufbrechen wird und für Itachi und das Dorf kämpfen möchte. Hashirama fordert Tobirama auf, das Hiraishin no Jutsu anzuwenden und auch Juugo und Orochimaru, der die Kontrolle über die Hokage aufhebt, wollen mitkommen. Suigetsu gefällt das ganze überhaupt nicht und er versucht in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu entkommen, wird aber plötzlich von einer sehr aufgebrachten Karin gestoppt. Diese ist hin und her gerissen, ob sie Sasuke nun verehren oder hassen soll; es bleibt bei ersterem. Tobirama erkennt an Karins Chakra sofort, dass sie eine Uzumaki ist. Auf Hiruzens Frage, warum Orochimaru bei der ganzen Sache mitmacht, antwortet dieser, dass er erkannt hat, dass es falsch war, was er und auch Sasuke vorhatten. Währenddessen stellen sich die Hokage auf ihre Ebenbilder in Stein, jeder mit einem anderen Gedanken auf das, was nun kommen wird. Trivia *Im Manga Band 65 wurden dem Kapitel zwei weitere Seiten hinzugefügt. Diese befinden sich vor der Seite, in der sich Sasuke entscheidet und dienen dazu, seine Gedanken weiter auszubreiten. Kategorie:Manga